As this type of rainwater filtering device, there has been conventionally disclosed a rainwater inlet equipped with a filtering device in which a piping unit formed by combining a plurality of pipe connection members and a filtration bag attached and fixed to a connection of this piping unit are arranged in the rainwater inlet formed of a container frame (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). This rainwater inlet equipped with a filtering device has a configuration that rainwater flows in from one connection of the pipe connection member connected to a drainspout and is discharged from a connection of the pipe connection member fixed to a bottom of the rainwater inlet. Further, two connections having a difference in height are provided to the piping unit, and filtration bags are attached and fixed to these connections, respectively.
In the thus configured rainwater inlet equipped with the filtration bags, since the rainwater flows into the upper filtration bag even if the lower filtration bag is clogged, a probability is relatively low that all flow channels are closed even though the rainwater inlet is installed in an arboreous place or a typhoon comes. As a result, not only wastes in initial rainwater can be removed, the wastes in the rainwater can be always filtered by a filtering material without being dependent on types or shapes of wastes or conditions at the time of rainfall.